<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound To You by JennaMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985755">Bound To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMoon/pseuds/JennaMoon'>JennaMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Bladder Control, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Chastity Device, Communication, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Restricted Movement, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, briefly, it's all consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMoon/pseuds/JennaMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier and Geralt try out an intense sexual fantasy. They learn new things about their sex life they didn't know before. </p>
<p>Or; a fic in which Jaskier is bound, fucked and toyed with for five hours whilst Geralt is a very gentle dom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier couldn’t remember how he ended up like this.</p>
<p>One moment, he was mid-song, voice swelling to hit that one particularly teasing note... and the next, he was here. Bound with rope, scratchy, unpleasantly taut between his trussed-up legs and arms. Like a lamb up for the slaughter. A delectably fresh bit of venison, bleating helplessly.  His neck, too, was wrapped up in the same rough line of rope, fibres sticking into the soft palate of his throat. He was forced, then, to look forward, head no longer moving from side-to-side.</p>
<p>“Awake, birdie?” A voice teased, from somewhere unknown. He knew there were lit candles; orange flames licked against his periphery. It teased at the thought of looking for an escape.</p>
<p>A moan fled from the dried lips of the bard as a hand, rough and large, stroked the length of his back. His nude back, he realised, he was nude. A shudder ran down his spine and another moan, this time keening, echoed into the dark room. The rough hand was against the cleft of his arse, rubbing and squeezing in time to a hidden beat.</p>
<p>“You sang so beautifully. Everyone was enamoured… especially that serving wench. I saw those sly winks, smirks. Pissed me right off.” The voice was a solid mass, startling ancient walls and shaking the roots of the thickest foliage. At least that’s how it felt to Jaskier, as hot breath set against his neck. Milk white locks fell forward, into Jaskier’s face. He thought for a moment, stomach churning at the faintly-masked smell of wyvern guts, about where he had seen such hair before.</p>
<p>“I-I…” Jaskier attempted to speak, but found his throat closing up. He felt a deep nausea set in, gurgling about in his empty stomach. “Amber.”</p>
<p>“Ropes too tight?” The voice asked, still stern but etched with lashings of concern.</p>
<p>“Water.” Jaskier managed to get out, and felt the air puff out as the man left his side. Moments later, a handsome, pale face and a mug of water met his eyes.</p>
<p>“You were out longer than I…”</p>
<p>“Water, please.” Jaskier whispered, before opening his mouth to receive container to his lips. He moaned once more as water ran down his throat in a manageable stream, hitting the stone of his stomach. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Need a moment?” His captor asked, stroking his hair lightly. Jaskier shook his head, and smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>“No, no… Emerald.” Jaskier spoke, before yelping. A firm smack to his bottom, the tender meat jiggling in response, had caught him off-guard. “Shitting hell!”</p>
<p>“Louder, songbird.” Barked an order. Another spank, this time higher up. The power reverberated from coccyx to brain. Jaskier let out a sob as he attempted to curl up into a ball. The rope held him tighter, it seemed. “Better. Still not,” another smack, and another to boot “good enough.”</p>
<p>Jaskier cried out, contracting and releasing his limbs as hard as he could, yet it was futile. The rope, scratching and taut, held the bard securely into place. “Please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He sobbed, trying to bow down his head despite the rope keeping him looking up. His posture would be ruined, that was for sure. “I’ll do anything, please…” He cried.</p>
<p>“That’s a silly thing to offer, little bird. I want so much from you.” The man teased, rubbing a red welt on the bard’s cheek. “I want to do so much to you. I want the world to know, to be told, you’re mine.” The end of the sentence petered off into a growl, hefty and large and powerful. Jaskier whimpered, and felt his cock jolt.</p>
<p>His captor seemed to notice, too, and gave it a cheeky flick. Jaskier hissed and whimpered once more, body trying to curl in.</p>
<p>“Such a pretty little thing.” He mocked. “It needs to be taught how to behave.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s breath caught in his throat. What was going to happen to him? He grimaced at the thought of chastity. Locked up, small and pitiful behind bars of steel. Key kept out of sight, hidden amongst potions or chains or knives. He didn’t know if he could handle the embarrassment of asking permission to relieve himself like a normal man should, knowing his torturer would laugh and point at the chamber pot, in the centre of the room as if waiting for the show. ‘Squat’, he was told. And he did as he was told, of course.</p>
<p>The man went to fetch the next tool for Jaskier’s punishment, and the bard noticed the lick of the candle creep closer and closer, until it illuminated Jaskier’s line of view completely. It was nice to be able to make out the snow hitting the window, see his clothes and lute neatly placed on a rickety chair. He relaxed him, somewhat, as he relished the light.</p>
<p>‘You’re being foolish’, something in his mind spoke out, and he realised the voice was correct when he felt the drip of melted candle wax hit his thigh. “Ow!”</p>
<p>“Did you think I’d light the room up for your convenience only?” The voice gnashed by his ear, and Jaskier writhed at the feeling of wax falling against his cock, hardening around his shaft. “That’s it.” His voice was steady, almost reassuring. Jaskier whined as a large hand rubbed his arse cheek, comforting him. It almost made him feel relaxed, until another dollop of wax landed on his thigh, thick liquid running down to his knee as if to escape its own changing shape of matter.</p>
<p>“Gera- Oh!” Jaskier felt his teeth clash. A heavy thud against his backside, and a hefty pouring of cream wax onto the dip of his arse were enough to make his cock painfully hard against the wooden table he was laid against. At least he was given the ability to remain hard, Jaskier thought. He felt the hot wax slide to close to his hole, hardening just at the rim. If his captor wanted to, he could seal him up, both ways. Leave him desperate and writhing and so, so, so eager to please him.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a quiet sob, feeling his hole flutter at the near intrusion. He could be filled to the brim with seed, hot Witcher sperm, and sealed up like another one of his lover’s potion or alchemist ingredients. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. He just wouldn’t!</p>
<p>“Colour?” The thick voice spoke, pulling Jaskier away from his spinning mind. He felt those strong hands fold through his sweat-soaked hair, petting sweetly. Jaskier caught his breathing, far more light and gasping than he had previously thought, and pulled himself back into the moment. “Jaskier?”</p>
<p>“Oh? Uhm, amber.” Jaskier replied, trying to cover his face with his hands before letting out a small ‘oh’. Still bound. “Ruby, maybe? No, amber.”</p>
<p>“We can end if you want…”</p>
<p>“No, no… Can we make a few adjustments?” Jaskier asked, meeting Geralt’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Anything you need, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“Rope around my neck. Not a massive fan. And uhm… the wax?”</p>
<p>“Not your thing?” Geralt looked down, guilty flashing in those yellow eyes. He was already removing the rope, wrapping it into thick coils and placing it in one corner of the room.</p>
<p>“I said I’d try it out. It’s alright, I just… well, I’d rather not have it near anything sealable? Sets off the ol’ imagination. Besides, you already went to the effort of shaving my everywhere, so…” Jaskier worked on stretching his neck and shoulders, looking around the room.</p>
<p>“How does it feel for you?” Geralt asked, massaging the crook of his lover’s neck.</p>
<p>“Painful. Not in an ouch sort of way, but more of like a… oh, sort of way.” Jaskier explained, attempting to shrug.</p>
<p>“I don’t… I don’t think I’m comfortable to use it right now, bird. Maybe in a different scenario.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Water?”</p>
<p>Geralt smiled, and fetched his lover some water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slam of Geralt’s balls against the plush padding of Jaskier’s arse echoed about the room, repeatedly. The Witcher had wrung out three orgasms from the sobbing bard, and he could smell the build-up of a fourth and final release. He would cum then, allow himself to indulge in the confines of Jaskier’s slick, perfect arse. He tightened his grip on Jaskier’s arms and used the leverage to fuck into the well-trained hole.</p>
<p>“Mine, you’re fucking mine.” He growled, leaning forward to suck on Jaskier’s already wilted skin. “Drive me fucking crazy, bard.”</p>
<p>Jaskier could barely register the words, already dancing in his own fucked out high. He was, unconsciously, setting up the basis for his and Geralt’s next adventure. He was certainly going to get Geralt to put axii to some use, that was for certain. A dreamy moan slipped past the man’s lips, and jerked from the overstimulation.</p>
<p>Geralt seemed to be pressing more consistently into Jaskier’s raw prostate, and impossibly, he felt the jolt of yet another orgasm thrash through his aching body. Unlike the three other times, Jaskier finally felt the rush of hot Witcher seed burst into his hole, with such force he was certain he could feel it in his stomach. He heard Geralt howl, of all things, and grunt as he forced himself as deep as he could into Jaskier’s fluttering arse.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a euphoric laugh and close his eyes, and within seconds he was snoring away. Geralt smiled, a soft, half upturn of the mouth. “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jaskier awoke, he felt a gentle hand press a wet rag to his hole. He lifted his arms into the air and winced.</p>
<p>“How are you?”</p>
<p>“You’re a cruel bastard, you do realise?” Jaskier snarked, earning a playful pat on the rump. Still, it was enough to make him grimace. “Ouch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop being a drama queen.” Geralt replied, although he was smiling.</p>
<p>“Never…” Jaskier gingerly hugged a pillow to his chest and yawned. “How many hours did it…”</p>
<p>“From you waking up, five in total. You were a total mess after the second orgasm.” Geralt pet Jaskier’s hair, laying down to hug his lover.</p>
<p>“Wow, well you delivered on ‘intense’.” Jaskier mumbled, staring at Geralt. “I’m going to sleep now.” He replied.</p>
<p>“Good night, Jaskier.” Geralt whispered, hugging the bard close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really write smut but Covid has made me DESPERATE.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>